CrossBreed: Hero's Journey
by Rase TheMasterofLivingDarkness
Summary: Blood of a demon, powers of a vampire, soul of a human that is what Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed in. Watch as Naruto is raised into a hero. R&R please. Genin exams at 16 chapter 1 revised
1. Prologue

CROSSBREED: A HERO'S TALE

Chapter 1: TRAINING

Naruto was late, the genin exam was about to start and he was at the wrong side of the village. Naruto had trained outside of the village for six years, after he was given his birthright. He had to pass a test before he could finish his training, the test was he had to achieve the title of Chunin or higher, then his sensei would train him.

Naruto raced toward the academy, his blonde hair whipping around his face. Naruto wore a black shirt and black pants with a black sword attached to his waist. Three minutes left to get to the academy, Naruto cursed, his sensei would kill him if he knew Naruto was this late. Naruto pushed his legs till they began to ache, his morning workout tired him out more than usual, since he began making jutsus. Ignoring the pain, Naruto shot through the streets of Konoha.

" Alright, time for the final student." Iruka called looking at his list. " Uzumaki Naruto."

The class looked around, they had heard Iruka call the boy once in the start of the year, but the kid never showed.

" Um, Iruka-sensei I thought you said he wasn't coming to school." A pink haired girl asked.

" Well Sakura, Hokage-sama told me to expect him today, so I'm giving him a few minutes to get here."

" Yo, Iruka we shouldn't hold them to long today, their parents will want to celebrate their graduation." Mizuki stated.

" I'll give him a minute, maybe, he got lost on the way here." Iruka looked at his watch.

They waited in silence. Everyone was anxious to see the new kid. Just as they began to doubt the door shot open and a blonde haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks charged in. The boy was two feet in the door when he fell. The class sweat dropped.

" Hehe, sorry I'm late, I got lost on the way here, turns out my house is only two blocks away." The blonde laughed.

The class face faulted, who was this idiot, his house right around the corner and he got lost.

" My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm fifteen years old and I'm really strong." Naruto smirked to himself, his mask was working and now for insurance. " Let's see my goal for the future is to be a better Hokage than Saru-jiji(old monkey)."

Iruka's eye twitched. ' Who is this brat, calling the Hokage an old monkey?'

Iruka cleared his throat. " Alright, Naruto, if you're ready, we can begin."

" Hai." Naruto stated.

" For the first test I'm going to ask you to complete this ten-question exam."

Naruto accepted the paper and spent five minutes Christmas treeing the exam.

" Alright now while we get your paper graded, I need you to perform three complete bunshins." Iruka stated.

Naruto for a handsign and seven identical clones of Naruto appeared.

" How's that?" Naruto smirked.

" Good now perform a henge."

Each clone formed a handsign and in a puff of smoke they took the form of Iruka.

" Nice you may cancel them."

" Alright guys you heard him, take off." Naruto said to his clones.

They looked at the class and then poofed out of existence.

" Alright final test. Taijustu match. You'll need to fight against one of the other students. You don't have to win, just show us what you know."

' Well I guess I should hold back some, I doubt any of them can keep up with me at full power.' " Alright, who do I fight?"

" Well do I have any volunteers?" Iruka asked, the class perked up a bit.

" Well sensei how about I fight the best in the class, I'm sure the others can't keep up with my skills." Naruto taunted.

Kiba and a group of wannabe kunoichi growled and charged the kitsune. Naruto looked at them and sidestepped their attack.

" Like I said you can't keep up with me."

" Sasuke if you don't mind, since you were the highest ranking student, could you fight him."

" Hn." Sasuke grunted.

" Alright, follow me to the training ground." Iruka walked out with the wannabes in tow.

Upon exiting they ran into the anxious parents waiting to here about their child's success. Iruka calmly explained the situation and the adults fell in step behind him, they wanted to see the Uchiha wipe the floor with the grinning blonde.

" So you now my name what's yours?" Naruto asked when they arrived at the practice field.

" Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke stated.

" Good luck." Naruto stated.

" I'm an Uchiha, I don't need luck." Sasuke sneered.

" **Wipe the floor with that arrogant bastard." **Naruto's tenant Kyo no Kitsune called.

' No I haven't fed in awhile, his blood will cause a reaction. I'll stick to our original plan. I'll lose on purpose, allow them to think I'm weak.' Naruto said thinking back to when he was twelve.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( FLASHBACK JUTSU)

Twelve year old Naruto stood training under the stars, his sensei had already turned in for the night. Naruto was exhausted, but he pushed his body to it's limit anyway. Naruto had just eaten, yet he was still hungry. He pushed away the hunger and a sinister voice crept into his head.

" **Blood, give me blood."** The voice called.

Naruto paused and looked up at the moonless sky that was when it happened. His intestines felt like they were on fire, his head was about to explode. He was changing. His hair turned dark blue, his eyes a pitch black. He grew slightly taller and his fangs grew longer. An undead aura began to leak off his body and he began to smell something sweet, he had changed into a vampire. Following the scent Vamp/Naruto found a small hut. He swiftly made his way into the hut, via the window and found three sleeping figures laid out on the floor. With grace and swiftness Vamp/Naruto had one of the figures in his grasp. He sank his fangs into what he identified as a teenaged female. Dark red liquid gushed into his mouth and down his throat. The girl's blood was sweet he loved it, but he forced his self to stop she was at her limit, if he took anymore she would die. He placed her down and moved onto his next victim. A male and the second the boy's blood was in his mouth he almost gagged. It didn't taste right, so he moved on. He tasted his last victim's blood and couldn't resist any longer, this was the sweet blood he had smelled and it tasted sweeter. Vamp/Naruto drained her of most of her blood, but he hadn't noticed her eyes open the second he bit her. Vamp/Naruto released his hold on the girl he just drained of blood. He wiped the blood from his lips and was about to leave when he saw the girl staring at him. Vamp/Naruto stared into the girl's almost lifeless eyes and a voice of reason called to him.

" _Save her."_ The voice called to him.

Vamp/Naruto looked at the girl, she was pale and her breaths were shallow.

" _**Do you want to live?"**_ He asked the girl.

She nodded slowly and in a low whisper said. " Please, I don't want to die."

Vamp/Naruto used one of his kunai knives to cut his hand. _**" If I do this, you won't be able to live with your family, are you sure."**_

" _Bastard you did this to her, it's you job to save her."_

" **I am a night hunter and she is prey, I can let her die if I want to."**

Vamp/Naruto cut the girl's hand when she nodded in understanding and allowed his blood to drip into her wound. The second his blood entered her system, she felt pain. She resisted crying out for fear of waking the others. Vamp/Naruto picked the girl up and left the hut.

Naruto woke with a blonde haired girl in his arms. He backed up slowly and tried to remember last nights events, but the last thing her remembered was falling asleep in under the new moon. The girl slowly opened her eyes, the were a light yellow. The girl stared at him with a sorrowful look.

' Kyo what happened last night, after I went to sleep.' Naruto asked.

" **Your family curse, the Namikaze bloodline." **Kyo stated. **" From what I've heard the Namikaze clan was the only clan of vampires left in the world, the others have died out. I met one of them before, they're just as arrogant as the other clans in Konoha. Normally on the day you change you stay that way, but like your father you aren't a full Namikaze. You will have periods when you won't be able to control your actions, you will hunt for blood on those nights. Judging by what happened last night, the night of the new moon is your hunting night. I'll be able to speak with you, but it's your own will that will allow you to have self-control."**

' You mean every month I'll hunt, is there anyway I can stop it.'

" **Try feeding freely the nights approaching the new moon."**

' So in order to keep myself in control I still have to drink blood.'

Kyo smirked. **" That's right, but don't worry I'll help you if you let me out."**

" No, I'll be fine, just something I'll have to get used to." Naruto said out loud.

" What's this." A voice called from behind Naruto. " What's going on brat."

Naruto turned and stood face-to-face with his sensei.

( FLASHBACK KAI)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was so lost in thought that he didn't see the Uchiha move and was caught off guard when the bastard attacked. Naruto flew back a few feet.

' Hmm, he's strong for someone without training. Academy style taijutsu, plain, but it works.' Naruto thought taking a sloppy stance.

Sasuke attacked once more this time Naruto parried and sent Sasuke back a few feet. Sasuke recovered and kicked Naruto into a tree and attacked with a flurry of punches to Naruto's stomach. He coughed and grabbed Sasuke, then tossed the raven haired boy into the air. Naruto leaped after Sasuke and before he could attack, Sasuke grabbed the blonde and forced the jinchuuriki head first into the ground. Naruto tried to stand, but fell back to the ground.

" Alright that's enough. Winner Sasuke Uchiha, everyone report back here at noon for team arrangements."

Naruto sat watching as the other students were ushered away by their parents. One of them stared at Naruto as if seeing him for the first time.

" Hey you're the demon brat." The man said suddenly.

Everyone tensed, then turned to look back at the still grinning blonde.

" So what if I am, gonna try to kill me like you assholes tried before. I haven't fed in awhile, and I'm pretty hungry. Perhaps your blood can satisfy me." Naruto said licking his lips.

They backed off and ushered their children away faster than before, only a select few lingered long enough to glare at the blonde. Naruto laid down on his back with his hands behind his head and allowed his thoughts to wander. A headband with a leaf on it was tossed at him. Moving his head to the side he allowed it to land on the ground beside him.

" Nice job Naruto, with you confidence you'll go far." Iruka called to him.

" Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Naruto said his eyes closed.

He lay there for three minutes when he felt someone jump on top of him.

" Naru-kun you look so peaceful lying there." A girl said placing a kiss on his cheek.

" Well I was peaceful until you came along and jumped on me. How many times do I have to tell you not to do that." Naruto opened his eyes when he felt her get up.

Naruto looked towards the girl and noticed she was surrounded by a group of kids that was in the class that had just watched him lose. Naruto stood and walked over to them.

" Yo." He wrapped his arm around the girls waist. " Is there a problem gentlemen?"

The boy that tried to attack Naruto earlier looked at the blonde. " Hey you're the kid who got his ass handed to him by the Uchiha-teme. Tell me how does a loser like you get a girl like that."

" Well... it all started in the middle of the night, then that happened, after that she fell for me and then she allowed me to do this thing to her. From there I began falling for her." Naruto nodded his head.

The kids sweat dropped when the girl blushed. " What was the point in you opening your mouth if that was the kind of answer you were gonna give."

" Well you asked didn't you?" Naruto smiled. " You know what, I don't know your name yet. You know mine so it's only right you tell me your's."

" Kiba Inuzaku. Who's the chick?" Kiba asked.

" What chick? If you mean Joy, well her name isn't important." Naruto stated. " Joy ready to go?" Naruto kissed joy slightly on the cheek.

" Yep." Joy replied.

The two began walking away. " Wait, Naruto fight me." Kiba called.

" Why, I already told you, you can't keep up with me." Naruto replied

" I doesn't matter, you smell of fox, my clan is the dog clan, we are rivals." Kiba called.

" If you really want to fight, how about we raise the stakes. I win you become my servant for two months and vice versa."

" Alright, I accept." Kiba said.

" Naru-kun, could you make this quick, I want to get some sleep." Joy stated yawning.

" Two moves are all I need. This kid is weak." Naruto taunted.

Kiba growled and charged. Naruto grabbed Kiba's wrist and neck, then slammed the dog boy's face into the ground.

" To much anger in a fight and you can lose yourself, remain calm in battle, because losing yourself in battle and your asking to die." Naruto said releasing the boy. " Meet me on the Hokage monument six o'clock tomorrow morning, your gonna train under me for your punishment." Naruto said walking off with his arms around Joy.

NOT MUCH BUT IT'S A START. Will update soon RASE16 Out


	2. not a chapter

Hello to all my fans and I am pleased to say that I have come up with a helpful solution to my writers block. As you all know writers block is one of the most deadliest things that can happen to a skilled writer. So as a way of solution you guys my fans will have to help my by posting ideas and thoughts on where this fic should go. Ever only a few will be used if I rely on your ideas too much my ideas will be off.

So tell me how Naruto's outfit should look, how he should fight and tell me if he should have Sasuke as a rival or an oc.

Should the Uchiha be a cocky bastard, what should he wear and will he defect from the village successfully.

Should Sakura learn medic jutsu early on or should she be a crazed fan girll into the chunin exams,.

How should the rest of the rookie nine react to Naruto and how should he treat them.

I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, if I'm doing something wrong or you don't like parts in my story tell me so I can correct my mistakes after all what good is a story no one likes.

Also I'm pleased to say that I will be having……………... one of my fans do a whole chapter. I'll correct it if necessary but after I make a chapter with your Ideas I post a new challenge.

So get out there and think, my the best fan win.

RASE OUT


End file.
